Metta World Peace
|Currently1 = Jury Member|FacebookUserName = MettaWorldPeace}} , formerly known as Ronald William Artest Jr. , is a houseguest on Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US). Biography Retrieved from CBS Age: 38 Hometown: Queens, New York Current city: Los Angeles, California Occupation: Basketball coach and philanthropist Three adjectives that describe you: Ambitious, driven, and competitive. Favorite activities: Being with my kids, being around my kids, and watching boxing. What do you think will be the most difficult part of living inside the Big Brother house? Trying to find a place to work out! What moment in your career do you think prepared you to live in the Big Brother house? When Kobe passed me the ball during Game 5 of the Western Conference Finals against the Phoenix Suns in 2010! Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? Can't pick one. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? Focusing on and implementing Phil Jackson's teaching methods. My life's motto is… Have fun no matter what you do. What would you take into the house and why? - My workout equipment so I can stay fit. - Toothbrush. - Toothpaste. Fun facts about yourself: - I love painting on canvases. - I love looking at art galleries. - I love going to the beach and sitting in the sand. - I love telling my kids what to do to get them upset! Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) Competition History Food History Voting History Post-Big Brother * Metta and fellow CBB1 houseguest Ross Mathews appeared in a What Did They Just Do? segment during the Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) Double Eviction for the Power of Veto competition. Trivia * Metta is the first houseguest in Big Brother US history to push the emergency button. The reason being that he wanted to leave the game and had already tried to prior to that incident. The rest of the houseguests ended up on HoH lockdown until the situation was sorted out. * Similar to Canadian houseguest Topaz Brady, Metta made a mistake with voting. During the first eviction, he thought that he was supposed to say the name of who he wanted to save, so he said "I vote Chuck," and later discovered that it was counted as a vote to evict against Chuck Liddell instead of James Maslow. He is the first US houseguest to make this mistake. ** The difference is that while Topaz's vote was the deciding vote and changed the entire outcome, Chuck would have still been evicted no matter who Metta voted, and that Topaz's mistake was made during finale, while Metta's was during a regular eviction. ** Similarly to how Arisa Cox makes it clear at every Canadian finale after the first season that the Jury is voting for who they want to win, Julie Chen made it clear for Metta as how to vote during the American Celebrity finale. * Following Lawon Exum, Clay Honeycutt, and fellow CBB houseguest Keshia Knight Pulliam, Metta is the fourth houseguest to ask to be evicted. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Contestants Category:African-American Contestants Category:8th Place Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Jury Members